happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Who's Your Mummy?
''Who's Your Mummy? ''is a HTFF episode from season 82. Roles Starring * Orchida * Roseate * Danny * Sonna Featuring * Apple * Lucy Clover * Flippy * Jock * Frilly * Venue * Jerky * Cranky * Pierce Plot Part 1 At Roseate's bedroom, Roseate is writing about pyramids on her notebook and she wishes that she can go to Egypt. When it's almost finished, Orchida bursts through the door and tells her to clean up the dishes in the kitchen, sweep the floor, clean the bathroom and throw away garbage. Roseate accepts what her stepsister requests. She goes to the kitchen and leaves her notebook. Orchida looks at Roseate's notebook. She sees some information about pyramids, then she chuckles evilly and rips the page. After that, she puts it in her pocket, then she leaves the bedroom. When Roseate goes back to her bedroom after cleaning some dishes and etc., she looks at her notebook and is shocked because the page containing information about pyramids has been torn by someone. She cries because of it. The next day, she goes to school with a sad face. Her friends notice that and approach her. Sonna asks Roseate what happened. She says that she already wrote a lot of information about pyramids on her notebook only for the page to be torn by someone. Danny believes that person is a thief but Roseate doesn't think so and is still curious about it. The bus they're in passes by Flippy's house, where Sonna sees Lucy cast a spell called "Dimensional Ritual Curiosity" and make a dimensional portal. After she saw it, she has a bright idea for her friends, then she asks if they can get Lucy to give them her magical wand to make a portal that can bring them to Egypt so that Roseate can write the lost information again. Danny and Roseate accept Sonna's idea. After school ended, Roseate goes back home and goes to her bedroom. She grabs a flashlight, a compass, map of Egypt, her notebook and a lunchbox as well as a bottle of water, then puts all of them in her backpack. She goes to her wardrobe and changes her outfit. Now she wears a fedora with a sunflower clip on it, a jacket and a pine-scented air freshener. When Orchida passes by, she's shocked and peeks at Roseate. She thinks that Roseate is going on an adventure, so she follows her from behind. Roseate first goes to Danny's house, where she rings the bell. Petunia opens the door. She asks her where Danny is. Petunia says that he in his bedroom. When Roseate goes to Danny's bedroom, she sees that Danny is not wearing any outfit, causing her to shriek, close her eyes and run away, but Danny grabs her arm and says that everything is fine. Roseate opens her eyes. She sees that he wears a black hoodie and a pair of goggles. Danny apologizes for making her shriek. Roseate accepts his apology. After that, Roseate and Danny decide to go to Sonna's house but they don't know where her house is. An apple falls on Danny's head and makes him dizzy. Roseate takes the apple and looks up. Surprisingly, Sonna's house is on top of an apple tree. Sonna goes down, seen wearing a black sweater, a green backpack and a small pink hair bow. She's ready to go to Egypt and she brings Apple inside her backpack. They all go to Flippy's house but Orchida still follows them with her allies, Jerky, Pierce and Cranky. At Flippy's house, Roseate and her friends arrive and go inside. However, when they go inside, Lucy is seen running in circles in the living room in panic and anxiety. Danny walks up to her and asks why she's running in circles. Lucy stops in front of him, then she start shaking him and yelling about Flippy being gone and apparently going to Egypt. Sonna asks her to give her magical wand to Roseate, however Lucy refuses, but she gives them a dimensional knife from her hoodie pocket instead. But, they don't know how to use it, so Lucy shows them how. First, the dimensional knife is used to cut anywhere in an area to generate the desired dimension to travel to in mind, and then the portal opens. Roseate now understands how to use it and goes to the portal with her friends, hoping to bring Flippy back home. After they go inside, the portal closes by itself and Lucy continues running around in circles. Orchida and her allies look at her and think that Lucy is an idiot. However, a dimensional knife falls on the floor and Orchida has a chance to grab it. She has a plan. This involves Pierce going to the door and ringing the door bell. After that, Lucy will open the door and he will distract her. Meanwhile, Orchida will be going inside and steal the dimensional knife, after that they can go Egypt. However, Pierce refuses her plan because he doesn't want to see Lucy angry. Orchida gets angry and pushes him to the door. Pierce suddenly starts trembling and tries to calm himself down. When he almost rings the bell, the door opens by itself, making Pierce scream like a little girl. However, when he looks at the opened door, a cute hamster appears in front of him. Pierce laughs but the hamster bites his eye. Pierce yells in pain as the other hamsters run up to him and bite him. Pierce then runs around Flippy's house. Lucy hears his screams and goes to him to stop the hamsters, while Orchida sneaks to the living room and steals the dimensional knife on the floor. After that, she goes back to her allies and opens a portal, while the battered Pierce walks up to her. Part 2 Meanwhile at Egypt, Roseate and her friends come out from a portal and see pyramids. They're all amazed at the pyramids, then Roseate runs over to a big pyramid along with her friends. She sees some ancient writings on the wall, then she begins to write the ancient writings on her notebook. As she looks at them, she presses a button that makes a door appear. Sonna and Roseate walk inside while Danny just stands outside because he hates cobwebs, however Sonna grabs him and brings him inside. Danny cries out as the door closes by itself. Inside the pyramid is really dark, so Roseate turns on her flashlight. Some cobwebs are everywhere. Danny ends up freaking out, then he grabs a vacuum cleaner from his backpack and sucks up the cobwebs. Sonna and Roseate aren't amused by him, so they both walk up a path and leave Danny. Danny sees them leaving and runs over to them. Sonna tells her friends that they must be careful in the pyramid because there are a lot of booby traps, while Roseate writes what Sonna said on her notebook. Danny sees three paths, one of them is a trap. Roseate picks the right path because it looks safer than the left path. However, Sonna thinks the left path is much safer. Roseate begins to get angry at Sonna and fights each other, so Danny quickly stops the girls and picks the middle path because he thinks the middle path is the only path that is really safe. Roseate and Sonna accept him. The trio walk to the middle path. Roseate writes something on her notebook. Danny looks at her notebook but Roseate quickly closes her notebook and puts it inside her backpack. Danny becomes curious of her notes until Sonna suddenly stops as she sees two shadows behind the room. She and her friends sneak up to them, only to see Jock and Frilly being lost. Jock and Frilly have been in the pyramid for four months. Jock has gone crazy while Frilly is extremely hungry. Roseate and her friends give both of them some food. Frilly and Jock eat it all until there is nothing left. They are both satisfied after eating Roseate and her friends' foods. Roseate gives a surprised look at them both as they happened to get lost inside the pyramid, then she asks Frilly about how he and Jock got lost. Frilly says that he saw a black cat going inside a mysterious portal, then he and Jock followed it. They then both fell into a desert and got trapped inside the pyramid. Sonna and Roseate invite Frilly and Jock to their adventure, however Danny doesn't agree with it. Later, Orchida goes inside the pyramid along with her allies. When they walk inside, Jerky accidentally steps on a trap. The door closes and dispensers come out, shooting some arrows at them all. Orchida and Cranky dodge them, while Pierce grabs Jerky and puts him in front of the dispensers. Jerky gets some arrows on his body and dies. Pierce then throws his corpse to the ground. After that, Orchida continues to walk inside. Roseate and the others walk on a path, but they all suddenly fall down to a snake trap, where some cobras attack and poison Jock to death. Frilly smacks the cobras while Danny and Sonna make ropes as way to get out from the snake trap, then everyone climbs up the rope but Danny's leg gets bitten by a cobra. Danny's leg becomes swollen, so Roseate helps Danny and keeps him safe while the cobra hisses at them. They all run away from it and walk to a room. Meanwhile, Orchida and Cranky find a snake trap, while Pierce looks at it in horror. Cranky looks at the rope. He grabs it and swings to other side, followed by Orchida. However, Pierce can't seem to do it and refuses to grab the rope, but Orchida scolds him, making Pierce quickly grab the rope. The rope that is held by Pierce gets broken, causing Pierce to fall down into the snake trap, his spine and leg broken in the process. The cobras start biting him and eating him alive, leaving Pierce's skeleton. Orchida walks away, along with Cranky. Finally, Roseate and her friends find a room filled with valuable objects like gold, jewels, necklaces and two coffins made of gold. Frilly puts the gold inside his backpack, while Roseate goes to one of the coffins and opens it. Inside the coffin, there's a wrapped Flippy, so Roseate sets him free, but when he's being unwrapped, he shrieks in horror. This makes another mummy wake up from another coffin, then it roars at the group loudly. Everyone runs away, while Orchida and Cranky hear their screams from far away. Cranky sees a mummy and grabs Orchida, then runs away from it, along with others. The mummy curses Cranky, then Cranky slowly becomes gold. Not much later, his whole body fully becomes gold. Orchida quickly runs away. When everyone makes it to the desert, the mummy gets ready to kill them all but the wind blows the mummy into dust. Flippy takes the Pharaoh Crown and keeps it, while Orchida keeps running away only to hit a palm tree. A coconut falls onto her head making her head crack open. Venue, who saw her getting injured, attacks her and eats her brain, but Orchida stabs Venue's neck with a stone. Venue chokes to death from that. Roseate and the others go back to their homes. At school, Roseate is revealed to have gotten an "A+" for her notes about the pyramids and the mummy on her notebook. She thanks Orchida, who has recovered and is sitting on a wheelchair at the corner. Orchida mumbles in anger and wants to get revenge. Moral "Don't get sidetracked." Fates Deaths # Jerky got shot by arrows that were fired from dispensers. # Jock got poisoned by cobras. He was then eaten alive by cobras off-screen. # Pierce was eaten alive by cobras. # Cranky became gold after getting cursed by a mummy. # The mummy was blown away by wind. # Venue's neck got stabbed by a rock that was held by Orchida. Injuries # Pierce's eye got bitten by a hamster, his body got battered after Lucy saved him, and his spine and leg got broken. # Danny's leg got bitten by a cobra. # Flippy was tightly wrapped. # Orchida's brain got exposed, though it was recovered at the end of the episode. Trivia * This is Orchida's debut episode. ** This episode also marks her first injury. * This is the first time we see Orchida befriending other characters in an episode (Jerky, Pierce and Cranky). * It's revealed that Lucy's hoodie pocket has a lot of dimensional knives inside it. * The relationship between Roseate and Orchida is based on an Indonesian story called Bawang Merah dan Bawang Putih. * In this episode, it is shown that Orchida is really snobby and lazy as she prefers someone else doing house chores such as cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen, sweeping the floor, cleaning the bathroom and throwing away garbage. * The mummy is similar to Pharaoh Wrappy, but its eyes glow red and is much more skinny. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 82 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes